10 Things to do when you're a pissed of Englishman
by bleedingsmirk
Summary: Ever had a bad day at work ? Didn't know what to do? Don't fret , love. Arthur and Francis are here to help you , and boy do they have a solution for you...
1. Breakfast and ninjas !

Hey just wanted to say that this is my first story ever... Reviews are welcomed and loved and so are critics... im flexible :)

Disclaimer - If i owned Hetalia I wouldnt be writing her , now would I ?

Dedicated to City Girl Dreamer... ;]

' Why are we doing this again ? ,' questioned a haughty Arthur Kirkland looking back and forth between his lover and the empty notepad lying helplessly on the table . ' You see, mon cher . ,' Francis Bonnefoy , the aforementioned lover , quipped back while innocently rubbing his partner's shoulders . ' When you came back from work today it was quite obvious that my mon lapin was having a bad day.' Arthur stiffened visibly under Francis's gaze . ' I ,' retorted Arthur , ' Did not have a bad day ! ,' 'Oui , mon cher. And I'm sure that in England everyone slams the door and throws their suitcases onto the couch , before stalking off to their room yelling a string of curses when they have had an excellent day at work ,' continued Francis , massaging the Briton's shoulders , now in a more intimate manner . ' Oh , mon cher . You are so tight ,' Francis then added with a wink , while managing to get out a tight kink * on Arthur's shoulders . ' Shut it , with the innuendo . ,' snapped Arthur , deep crimson blooming steadily over his cheeks . ' Just tell me what you want me to write down … ,'

'Ok . I read this on the internet , if a person has a bad day he or she has to write down 10 good things that happened to them today . From the start of the morning to the end of the day . ,' said Francis , handing Arthur a pen and notepad . Arthur nodded and solemnly took the instruments he would need to accomplish the task at hand . Meanwhile , Francis taking this as an indication to not disturb the concentrating Briton , left the room to make dinner for the family.

Not 15 minutes into the hour , Francis heard his name being shouted from across the living room. ' I'm done , Francis . What do I do now ? ,' inquired Arthur , truly seeming to hope this simple exercise could relieve his bad day . Almost immediately , said Frenchman was behind Arthur hugging his waist securely. ' Now , mon petite lapin. You read it out to me . ,' purred Francis , nibbling on Arthur's ear only to end up empty handed….. literally. Arthur was now standing across from Francis , an expression of shock worn over his blushing face, clutching dangerously onto piece of paper with all his might. ' No . God , no way . Can I just burn it like how people usually do. Please Francis . ,' begged Arthur. This reaction from Arthur piqued Francis's immensely and if any changes were noticed in the Frenchman's attitude , it was his now immense urge to know what was written on that plain piece of paper that made his little Brit squirm. Francis , eyeing the paper dangerously ' Sorry , mon amour. You have to read it ,' . ' Ok.' Arthur said, taking in a deep breath as reassurance. ' Firstly , today's breakfast was delicious.'

It was a known fact that in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household , mornings were not a good time for the family. With both Matthew and Alfred running around the dining room , usually haphazardly dressed in a mix and match of clothes waiting for one of their fathers to dress them and Arthur usually in the shower ( as he was spent after the night ;] ) It was usually Francis who would be literally hunting down his kids , just so he could dress them up in proper attire for pre- school . But today , Arthur wanted a change in the schedule , and if Arthur deemed a schedule change , it will happen . ' Alfred , Matthew ,'said Arthur walking downstairs in pressed slacks , and a crisp white shirt , albeit the fact that it was partially buttoned , holding a pair of clothes for both the youngsters. ' Leave Papa alone. I will dress you two little rascals up today ,' continued Arthur ,while simultaneously holding on to said little rascals. ' Thank you , mon cher .,' gasped Francis , dashing towards the stove , in case he had burnt even a morsel of food. Dressing up the boys were easy , Matthew would always top his shirt off with his little red hoodie , while Alfred would always wear his so-called "American Hero " bomber jacket over any of his shirts . Finally getting them dressed , they made their way to the kitchen in time to see Francis adorning the plates with a croissant each and a delicious filling of Spanish omelet . As breakfast was almost over Francis moved towards Arthur in a sensual manner , gently placing his lips above Arthur's slightly parted ones , both moving in sync , before pushing a sweet substance into his mouth. As Francis drew back and saw Arthur's shocked face , he couldn't help but hold back a chortle. ' That , mon lapin . Was a slice of tiramisu I learnt to make from the Italian twins opposite our house. Vous aimez? ,' said Francis holding up a slice of the heavenly coffee cake. Arthur nodded , a blush painting itself on his pale skin. ' Ew….,' commented Alfred ' You guys always suck face . It's like those alien movies I watch , and I;m the hero with the big gun .' Saying so , Alfred stood on his chair holding a pretense gun while making shooting sounds.

' Oh, so you liked my cake ? Or the way it was served?,' purred Francis attempting to get closer to Arthur. ' I.. Id.. Idiot…,' stammered Arthur , once again turning red. ' I liked the cake too ,' mumbled Arthur , turning away from his lover. ' I'll give you more of it , just the way you like it too. But , read out your second point , mon anges . s'il vous plait,' Francis urged . ' Fine , second on the list , Alfred and Matthew introduced me to a new friend today . ,'

~ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.~

' Dad , Dad… DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD! ,.' Whined Alfred after being dropped off at school with Matthew. ' Dad ,' Matthew said softly , tugging on Arthur's slacks . ' What is it you two ?,'grumbled Arthur , not noticing a small figure behind both of his sons. ' Dad , this is Kiku Honda ,' said Matthew , giving a shy smile to his friend . ' Yeah , he's from Japan. ,' continued Alfred giving his Japanese friend a toothy grin . Alfred then signaled for Arthur to bend down to his level in all attempts failing for secrecy. ' I bet he's a ninja . But don't tell anyone ok ?. I trust you.," whispered Alfred , looking around secretly as if on a mission. Arthur smiled , his son had confided in him. No matter how small or ridiculous the secret was , it had been grinned at Arthur too and placed a chubby little finger on his lips , as if to say "Don't tell anyone.." Arthur hugged both his boys and gave them a quick peck on the cheek before walking off to his car a huge smile placated on his face. " Today's going to be a good day ." thought Arthur , before finally stepping into his car.

- Author's note -

Thank you everyone for reading this... My first story ever and i had an account for like 1 year... Yeah im lazy... i knw...

I will mention this once more... This story and all its chapters are dedicated to City Girl Dreamer for all her awesome stories , especially the one i'm like addicted to The Broken Hearts Club... You should read it too.. It's awesome ! And so is she... So City Girl this is for u ... hope you like it.. ;)

French

Mon cher - My dear

Mon lapin - My rabbit

Mon anges - My angel

Sil vou plait - Please

If i forgot anymore im sorry,,, but google translate is there ,,, tho it sucks ...

Hope you review ! Bye ;]


	2. Bitches and Lunch !

Hey.. Im back.. i wasnt gone too long tho.. Anyway i re-read my first chapter and it was like fail. EPIC FAIL. Im a grammar nazi and tht was like bad... I hope this makes up for tht one...

This entire fic is dedicated to City girl Dreamer . Thx to everyone who favourited the story and reviewed... ;]

Disclaimer - If i owned this , a lot more things would go one.. and i mean A LOT ! ;]

[p.s. guess who watched Paint it white ?]

* * *

><p>' Oh , mon cher. How sweet , you are finally bonding with the boys,' said Francis , a true smile placating itself on his face . Arthur too returned this genuine smile with one of his own , feeling his stress levels slowly simmer down. ' Continue , mon petit lapin . You have a lot of points left ,' drawled out Francis , eagerly awaiting to hear all about his amour's day. Arthur huffed , rather indiscreetly and read out the third point . 'My stupid secretary didn't hide all the calls and memo's from you that I usually get at my office…,' mumbled Arthur , as crimson flooded his pale cheeks.<p>

~~~~ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K~~~~

Sophia , as she was called at the office was the regular Office bimbo who made it her New Year's Resolution to be entitled the Slut of the company in 3 months , which she successfully achieved. Yet the only man that she hadn't been able to get was Arthur Kirkland, the main editor of the company . Steadfast Arthur was warned earlier on to be wary around the brunette ( and they said blondes were dumb …) as she had her eyes on him. It was also common news that Sophia was also Arthur's personal secretary . This meant that whenever Francis called Arthur for whatever reason , Sophia would take the message or pretend to take the message and would then reassure Francis that the message had been passed on. Even parcels for Arthur that the Frenchman would post to the office were never actually given to Arthur. This was proved once Francis sent Arthur an important document which Sophia immediately threw away of which nearly cost her , her job. But , albeit seeming cold hearted Arthur had allowed her to remain in position that is after shouting at her and demanded an explanation for her ' moronic' behavior.

Telling your boss, that getting into his pant is the reason that you threw away all the letters and parcels that he receives from his lover , is not a good way of impressing your boss. Especially if your boss is Arthur Kirkland. So , Sophia was fired. Her pride (which she never had) was shattered and her raving libido for Arthur was never satisfied. [ A.N. if you ask me, who cares. Arthur's got Francis anyway ;) ]

_ BACK TO PRESENT TIME_

Francis stared at Arthur, his blue eyes scanning Arthur , before hesitantly putting his arms around the Briton's waist. ' You fired that incessant little monkey , for me ?,' said Francis , pulling his lover closer to him. Arthur nodded , in all hope that the hair covering his face would hide his blush . Francis, pecked Arthur's cheek as he sat on the sofa, Arthur sitting on his lap . ' The fourth point , mon anges ,' whispered Francis , embracing his partner , while nuzzling into his neck. ' Lunch was delicious ,' continued Arthur , feeling his body grow warm against Francis.

~~~~F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K~~~~

' Mon Dieu , Arthur ! You are so late today ! ,' shouted Francis from the kitchen , in all hope that Arthur would hurry up as the two mon petits were making quite a fuss . ' Papa , ask Dad to hurry up ,' said Matthew, making himself . ' Yeah ! ,' Alfred supported , jumping up and down in anxiety. As Francis began to wonder what he fed Alfred ,a hurried figure made it's way downstairs holding a briefcase and a few loose papers. ' Alright boys . In the car , NOW ! ,' demanded Arthur , opening the car door with his key . ' Goodbye, Francis ,' continued Arthur , rushing to the car , but not before Francis caught him by the shoulder ,swiveled him around and placed a chaste kiss on his lips . ' Bye , Arthur . Have a nice day ,' purred Francis. ' Git ! ,' Arthur murmured before dashing towards the car .

The car ride was peaceful , but little Alfred couldn't take it anymore. ' DAD! ,' shouted Alfred , giggling as he noticed Arthur's shoulders stiffen at the sudden noise. ' What is it , Alfred? Can't you just follow Matthew's behavior and keep quiet.,' retorted Arthur , before noticing the cheery blue eyes droop . ' What is it , Alfred dear ?,' continued Arthur , sugar coating his voice as much as he could. ' Where's your food ?,' Alfred continued , looking through Arthur's briefcase while Matthew peeped outside the window. ' Alfred, hands off my work things. What food? Didn't Papa put the food in my bag for me ? ,' questioned Arthur in confusion with a slight tinge of irritation. Matthew decided to inform his Dad about the mishap. ' Papa , did make lunch for you but he left it on the kitchen top. He didn't put it in your bag .,' said Matthew , once again gazing out of the car window . Arthur sighed and contemplated on how much a sandwich would cost him at the Office cafeteria , hoping that it would at least look like a sandwich .

During lunchtime , at the editing company Arthur deliberately buried himself in his work , blatantly ignoring his rumbling stomach . After editing his last file , he gave in trudging his feet towards the cafeteria. As the door to the cafeteria opened , the buzz of people talking and joking, hit him like a ton of bricks. ' Hey ARTHUR !,' a rough voice called out and Arthur turned to see his Danish friend , Matthias sitting alongside Antonio , his loud but naïve Spanish friend. ' Hola , Arthur ,' said Antonio , a huge smile on his face. ' Hello Matthias , Hello Antonio ,' replied Arthur looking down at this friend's lunches. ' Oh, did Lover boy forget to serve his little Artie lunch today ?,' quipped Matthias , while winking at Antonio . ' Shut it Matthias. And don't call me Artie . I was in a hurry and forgot my lunch , is all ,' retorted Arthur , looking miserably at the sandwiches that the Cafeteria sold . ' Oh, Arthur. If you want , you can have some of my lunch. My greek neighbor made these and they're called Moussaka Try some ,' Antonio said , pushing his lunch towards Arthur . ' No than…,' replied Arthur but was stopped midway by the crackle of the cafeteria speakers. ' Arthur Kirkland . Arthur Kirkland , Will you please come to the reception's table as there is a package for you. I repeat, would you please come to the reception's table as there is a package for you .,' crackled the speakers before dying . All eyes were on Arthur now. ' Well , I better go ,' said Arthur walking out of the cafeteria .

As he reached the receptionist's table he saw the lady at the counter hold up a small box with a red ribbon adorning it. ' I believe this is your's Mr. Kirkland ,' she replied. Arthur took it and mumbled a thanks before leaving for his office . Once there , he slowly opened the box to see a pile of sandwiches and a huge slice of Tiramisu cake , with the letter A , scrawled delicately on top. Arthur smiled ' Of course Francis would make sure he ate well ,' thought Arthur . And while eating his lunch . only one person remained in Arthur's mind. Can you guess ?


	3. Art and Tea !

OH MAI GOD !

I'M SO SORRY ! for such a late chapter... Somebody should shoot me , I would do it myself if I could but alas i own no gun...T.T

SO SORRY!

I feel like such a jerk , tho i doubt people read this , i just think so to make myself feel happy ;]

Anyway , enjoy the late chapter and critique it or praise it , i dont mind. Im flexible. ;] ( god tht sounded SO wrong , but i dont reli care )

ENJOY , ma cheri's ;]

* * *

><p>' So you enjoyed lunch , did you not?,' said Francis , a hopeful look spread across his face . Arthur just smiled and nodded , a blush making itself obvious against his pale skin. Within the next minute , Arthur found himself within Francis's grasp , the note held firmly against his chest and the Frenchmen's lips only inches away from his very on. 'Mon anges , I cannot help it. You are simply too adorable for your own good. ,'purred Francis and before Arthur could even attempt to hold up a fight , his lips were claimed . Moving perfectly against one another , their lips melting together and tongues battling for dominance . The ever perfect conflict of love that tied the two down together , was simply beautiful. They broke apart for air . Blue into Green. Arthur sheepishly moved away from Francis , who was now gazing dreamily at his lover. ' Do you want to hear about the rest of my day or not ?,' questioned Arthur in a stern voice that completely contrasted with his blushing face. Francis nodded . ' Well ,' Arthur continued ' This one isn't really important but I had an overall bad day so anything good that happens , counts . The vending machine for drinks was broken so our boss purchased a tea and coffee maker.,'<p>

~~~ FLASHBACH~~~

[ A.N. This doesn't really need a flashback but ill give you one nonetheless, but it's short…] When one works for nearly 6 hours straight in front of a laptop editing other people's mistakes , refreshments become a necessity. Arthur Kirkland may have been one who did not believe in the habit of snacking but due to these sudden extremities in his work , his belief had to be shattered . Tea , albeit containing caffeine is a very calming and soothing beverage. Survey's show that tea drinkers are less susceptible to certain diseases than those who consume coffee. But surveys aside , Tea was Arthur Kirkland's guilty pleasure.

His office had a vending machine built especially for refreshments to rejuvenate the tired editors but alas , Arthur's tea was not available . Carbonated drinks and even coffee were a plenty in the office but tea was a rare sight . This saddened Arthur , but being the true British Gentleman he was ,keeping a stiff upper lip was main priority. That was until one of his co-workers , Matthias decided that carrying papers by hand was troubling and brought a pair of skates to work only to crash into the vending machine. It had been weeks since the occasion and there had been no replacement for the vending machine. That is until today , where Arthur first laid eyes on the sleek black beauty that was to be his new companion in his office, The Vesta Tea Machine , alongside another coffee machine but Arthur paid no heed to that contraption. Arthur was a very happy employee that day , very happy.

_Back to present time _

' You deserve it , Arthur ! ,' all but gleamed Francis , truly happy that his counterpart had achieved whatever he wanted . A loud pitter patter of feet were heard before two tiny blonde heads popped out from behind the sofa . ' YAY ! Daddy got his tea ! ,' screamed Alfred , as he eagerly went to pounce on his daddy . ' Daddy , did it taste good ? ,' inquired Matthew , as Arthur picked him up from the floor and placed his on his lap beside a grinning Alfred. ' It tasted lovely Matthew . ,' replied Arthur , hugging both his little boys . ' Now , Arthur . I'm sure that there are more points. I would like to know how mon amours day went ,' continued Francis eyeing both his kids and looking back at Arthur . Arthur immediately caught onto the message . ' Indeed , that was one of my points. I got a call from today….,'

~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~

, fondly known among the pre-school as was the teacher in charge of Alfred and Matthew's class. She was a lovely Hungarian women with a strong fetish for boy on boy action , which Arthur and Francis had begrudgingly come to know after a very awkward Parent-Teacher conference, but she was a dedicated teacher nonetheless. Alfred and Matthew were always entranced by her and the activities she gave out , and they were usually done on time too. Lately , she had hoped to engage her class in art with conjunction to Art appreciation day in the pre-school and had put up an Art competition . Everyone had to participate , and gleefully so , both Alfred and Matthew eagerly joined , engaging into the cultured spectrum known as art. And so the chaos began at home. Matthew requested for his papa's help while Alfred demanded for his dad's help . The entire household was in disarray as the competition began between both Matthew and Alfred , simultaneously affecting both Arthur and Francis as well. Paints , and colouring materials were strewn across the living room and glitter adorned nearly every room and article of clothing both the boys owned. It was a war , and only one could survive and win . Arthur being the business man ( cough cough Editors are businessy too cough cough ) would always hope to enjoy a peaceful night at home with his loved ones , only to be pulled by Alfred into a discussion on whether to draw firetrucks or superman. Matthew , the sweet innocent angel would bug Francis too , only in a different manner. Big eyes , and sorrowful expressions were displayed on his chubby little face that would immediately grab every ounce of the Frenchman's attention onto helping the tiny tot win. In other words , both the twins were excellent manipulators and were using their pitiful papa and daddy .

The day of the competition arrived and surprisingly , Francis and Arthur didn't know what their son's had painted or passed up , hoping it was good enough for 's standard . Later in the day Arthur received a call , claiming that all the best pictures were hung up on the classroom wall , and both Alfred and Matthew had theirs hung up. Matthew had drawn a unicorn , much to Arthur's amusement and had dedicated it to his daddy ( Arthur) , while Alfred had drawn a bouquet of roses and had dedicated it to his papa (Francis) .

_Back to Present time _

' So… What did Ms. Liz say ? Who won ?,' shouted Alfred now bouncing eagerly on the couch , while Mathew sat on Francis's lap , giggling at Alfred's antics . ' She said that both your masterpieces were beautiful and they are being hung up in the classroom . So you will see your work tomorrow , displayed for everyone to see. ,' Arthur stopped and let a genuine smile blossom on his face as he looked at his twins , ' Thank you so much for the beautiful dedications . ,' ' Oh . What did they do , mon cher ? ,' Francis asked , curiousity getting the best of him . Both Alfred and Matthew started giggling , while failing to hide it behind their chubby hands . ' Oh Alfred drew a bouquet of roses for you , and Matthew drew a unicorn for me .' said Arthur as he hugged both his angels tightly . Arthur felt little hands scramble over his shirt as too get a closer hug to their dad . Now this was family… Francis smiled , while overlooking his family and noticing Arthur's blushing face as both the boys kissed his cheek. Francis joined in to , kissing Arthur on the lips before hugging his family .

* * *

><p>Dedicated to City girl Dreamer and this is random but its a shout out to my fren . ANGELSXDEMON , its me ! haha Congrats on Graduating... I reli hope she reads tht...<p>

p.s. I graduated too and got red highlights... ;] loving life currently

thx for reviewing ( i hope u did X] )

Ciao ~


	4. Promotion and books !

hEY...

This is to make up for my really late chapter last time...

Remember Critiques or Reviews , Im flexible.. ;]

Read on , read on

* * *

><p>' Sorry , mon cher but we have to feed both our mon petit's as I see they are quite hungry ,' noted Francis seeing both Matthew and Alfred stare longingly at the remaining piece of cake left in a glass casing on the dining table . Arthur laughed as he carried both his children to the table and blushed immensely as he felt Francis wrap his arm around his waist as they walked to the kitchen . ' So , what shall we have for dinner ? Pancakes ? Hamburgers ? ,' questioned Francis , chuckling inwardly as he saw both his sons lighten up at the mention of their favourite food . Both nodded eagerly and immediately looked at Arthur , wide eyes pleading the perfect angelic expression on both their faces , adorned with their chubby cheeks who could resist . Arthur nodded as Francis smirked and strided off to the kitchen to make both pancakes and hamburger .<p>

' So daddy ,' Alfred spoke up ,' Did Papa like my art piece ? Did he? Did he? ,' questioned Alfred . Immediately Matthew spoke up , ' Daddy , did you like my art ? It was a unicorn. I did it just for you and I even drew sparkles and put in little fairies . I did , daddy ,' Matthew spoke up earnestly , not wanting to be overshadowed by his twin . ' No , Mattie . I drew for Papa a bo.. a bouq… a bunch of roses in a big vase and it was on a table too. And …and my roses were red . ,' stammered Alfred , in competition against his brother. ' Alfred , it's a bouquet of flowers and Matthew I haven't seen your masterpieces yet and neither has Papa but I'm sure we will love it . Especially because it was done by our two little picasso's . ,' Arthur said , tickling both his twins while they giggled and squirmed in his grip . ' Dinner's ready .,' called out Francis , adorning his usual apron that quoted ' Kiss the Cook ' .

' Yay ! Pancakes ! ,' shouted Matthew , pulling out of Arthur's grip and racing towards the kitchen . ' No fair , Mattie went first . No one beats the hero ,' and with that Alfred raced off towards the kitchen , in pursuit of his beloved hamburger.

As Arthur casually walked towards the dining table , a warm arm wound around his shoulders and he was brought face to face with his lover . ' Yes, Francis . Did you want anything ? Or do you just like staring at my face as a hobby ?,' quipped Arthur , an eyebrow raised comically at his partner's antics. ' No w that you mention it out loud , I have always loved staring at your beautiful countenance ,' purred Francis , placing light pecks on Arthur's face , narrowly avoiding his lips . Francis was then pushed away by the Briton , a now full blown blush etched onto his face. ' Fr…..Francis ! I know you just want me to finish the list , you sneak. Very well then, I shall ,' reprimanded Arthur , regaining control of his lost pride and dignity . ' Oui , oui , please continue,' Francis answered , making Arthur comfortable in a hug. ' Well , remember that book that I was writing and hoped to get published….. ,' said Arthur . Francis eyed him in awe , his light blue eyes widened in shock and amazement . ' Mon Dieu ! My love , Arthur, I always knew you had talent. Oh , I am so proud of you … ,' chirped Francis , a happy glow settling onto his face as he brought Arthur close to him and gave him a full blown kiss on the lips , expressing his happiness through one of the only way he knew how , Love.

~~ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K. ~~

' Arthur's writing a book ? ,' exclaimed Matthias nearly banging his newly healed knee into the table (remember the vending machine accident). ' Yes , I am. Why is that such a surprise to you ? ,' quipped back Arthur , glaring daggers at Matthias . ' I don't see why that's such a shock . We all know Arthur's English is excellent….. ,' chirped Antonio , simultaneously munching on a bruchetta*. ' Ok , ok…,' butted in Matthias , ' And Hey , don't gang up on me. All I said was that I was surprised. I know Arthur has got amazing English that rivals that famous English poet . You know the one with the earring and like freaky hairdo. He wrote Romeo and Ju…. Ju…. Jul something.. ,'the Dane blabbered on . ' Shakespeare ,' Arthur answered , ' And Shakespeare , albeit being a genius indeed did produce his fair share of mistakes.,' Antonio, whom Arthur thought had not been listening to a word he said , eagerly questioned what Arthur's book was about . ' Well , as I am a fan of fairytales and mystery ,' And Romance , Arthur thought . ' It will be around those lines. I have already given up my first installment to the main office , and was confirmed an answer by the 11th.'

' Dude , so you gave in your first installment without telling us. C'mon that's not fair ,' complained the Dane . ' Well , neither is your English , but I'm not complaining. And anyway , I wanted it to be a surprise. ,' snapped Arthur at the Dane . ' Why , mi amigo. Do you not like criticism ? ,' Antonio asked , giving Arthur a look of sympathy . ' Not at all. Call this an assurance that at least someone will definitely purchase my book.,' Arthur said , adding a wink to his statement . Before he knew it , Arthur was pulled into a noogie by Matthias , messing up his already uncontrollable hair , while Antonio chuckled amusedly beside him .

-Back to Reality -

'I'm so proud of you , my Arthur. I truly am. Achieving your dream of not only becoming an editor, but writing a book and definitely getting it published .' Francis said wiggling his eyebrows , as if to emphasis the word Definitely . Francis , being the romantic one in the family did not expect Arthur to react that way . Francis was being embraced , very tightly at that . ' Thank you,' came out Arthur's mumbled voice all muffled from being hidden by Francis's shirt . ' Thank you so much. For believing in me , and for supporting me , when all I've been is a pain .'continued Arthur , his warm breath mixed with tears didn't bother him in the least , as he felt a pair of very familiar French arms wrap themselves around his waist. ' It was a pleasure ,' murmured Francis as he softly petted his little Brit's soft untamable hair. Soft green looked into cerulean blue. All silence was broken once the Brit spoke up. ' Francis , I would like to continue with this stupid list. If it makes you happy …,' continued Arthur with a light smile , tugging stubbornly at his lips. Francis merely nodded as Arthur brought up the crumpled piece of paper and read out his 8th point. ' I 've got a promotion ….,'

~~~ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K ~~~

' !,' A loud booming voice rang out through the 19th floor as all attention was suddenly brought on to Arthur. The door to the head editors office was shoved open and a red – eyed Albino child , about 7 year's of age , scrambled over to Arthur. ' Gilbert , didn't I tell you not to use the Office announcer while everyone's working .,'scolded a low voice , tinted by a slight German accent. ' Sorry , Gramps. But I wanted to talk to Arthur too. ,' retorted back the 7 – year old , while clinging onto Arthur's pant leg. Arthur's boss , known as to his workers , sighed . ' I'm incredibly sorry Arthur . But whatever my grandson is true . I would indeed like to have a word with you in my office .' And with that Mr. Beilschmidt left Arthur , while holding his young grandson.

Arthur gingerly rose from his seat and slowly walked to the office , blushing slightly as the wails of Gilbert wanting to play with Alfred and Matthew were carried out around the entire floor. As the door to Mr. Beilschmidt's was opened , he could see the ruckus that could only be caused by Gilbert while his younger brother Ludwig , stood by silently watching his brothers antics .' Am so sorry Arthur. But I would like to talk to you about something important….' And with that the door to Beilschmidt's office was closed.

A half- hour later , once again the door was opened revealing a blissful Arthur , with a stunning smile on his face. Everyone stared at Arthur as he walked back to his Editing department , smile in tow. ' So, what happened in there Arthur ?,' said Antonio cheerfully , smiling cheerfully with Arthur . ' I've got a promotion. ,' whispered Arthur. Matthias heard it too and shouted it out to the entire department . ' ARTHUR GOT A RAISE ! OUR ARTIE! ,'the dane shouted gleefully . ' What's your new position , Arthur ?,' questioned Miguel , a Cuban editor in charge of Men's magazine . ' I'm the …. Head editor ,' mumbled Arthur and the entire department fell silent. All of a sudden , it was all broken by cheers and whoops . Arthur was truly man handled if he had to say so himself. He was patted on the back , hugged till he could not breathe and generally was happy .

- Back to Reality-

' ARTHUR ! I do not know what to say . Your book is being published and you are the Head Editor ? Mon Dieu , your day was fabulous . ,' choked out Francis , once again hugging Arthur with all his strength. ' CONGRATULATIONS ! You truly are an excellent editor , as so many people can see ,' winked Francis , pecking his lover on the cheek. Arthur just sighed and leaned into Francis , falling into a comfortable silence while listening to their twin's eat noisily in the dining hall.

* * *

><p>* Bruchetta - is an italian piece of bread usually topped with Tomatoes , garlis sauce and like anything else you want i guess. My mom makes this for me all the time...<p>

I love the BTT , but I love Matthew x Gilbert even more... So sorry tht i made our lil gilbo young... ;]

dedicated to City Girl Dreamer and my best college bud angelsxdemons , whos the China in our group... im the France/Iggy .. dont ask im tht screwed up...

Anyway , ciao amigos

peace out

xxx


	5. Author's Notes

Authors notes – I am SOOOOOOOO sorry guys… REALLY! I started college and I was so busy that I literally had NO TIME for ANYTHING !

If u want to kill me its ok. I will allow you to. And to this one chick ( im guessing shes a girl) who reviewed , steamraider . Im really happy that you were honest about my first chapter and tht it sucks but Im NOT going to change it. Cos its my first story and I am proud of my mistakes. So DEAL WITH IT , BEETCHES… ok tht was rude… sorry

But Expect an update soon. IM SO SORRY….. God im an idiot…


	6. Family and a little something extra !

Authors Note - I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

ok but srsly , Im so sorry... I had uni and blablabla... Im the youngest in my uni too.. So imagine all the stress. But anyway.. Cos i love you guys SOOOOOOO much.

This is the FINAL chapter.. Ill definitly write more stuff , but this story has come to an end... :'(

Now lets get to business...

Reviews are welcomed , loved and accepted and so are critiques.. Im flexible , you see... ;] hahaha

Anywho,,,, ENJOY

* * *

><p>' I do not understand you at all , mon lapin . You had an exceptional day , magical even. Yet , you do not seem happy . Pourquoi ?,' asked Francis , staring questioningly at his lover. ' I told you it's a stupid list , Francis. I don't even know why I agreed to participate in this act of insanity. ,' replied Arthur . The crumpled piece of paper lay in his hand , as he clutched it close to his chest. ' I'm throwing it away ! ,' continued the Brit , standing up from his place in the couch and attempting to walk to the rubbish bin , only to be pulled back downwards. ' Non , you have piqued my interest and you are not going to leave me behind unsatisfied . are you now ?' Arthur blushed at the sexual innuendo hidden in Francis's words . ' Fine . But don't do anything sappy ok? ,' and with those words Arthur buried his blonde head behind the list and mumbled and incoherent sentence. ' Can't hear you …. ,' Francis grinned , pulling the Briton's head from his paper . ' I said Seamus called and apologised for the incident . ,'<p>

~~~ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K. ~~~

Seamus , was Arthur's Scottish brother , who was born in Scotland . Wait , let me correct that. Arthur's crazy , psychotic , OLDER Scottish brother. Only by 2 years though , yet Seamus still bullied Arthur mercilessly during his childhood as well as in the present . The last time they had met up was during Seamus's wedding 5 years ago , when a huge fight had broken out when his wife called Arthur a fag and reprimanded him from coming to her wedding. When the tale reached the ears of Seamus , who was stressed to his maximum breaking point ( A/N – I mean come on , ur getting married. I know I would freak out. O.o) he threw both Arthur and Francis out of the chapel before the vows were even spoken.

Arthur had refused to even acknowledge his brother's existence . Albeit , getting a legal divorce from the woman (A/N- Whom I shall now call fondly , SKANK) , and repeatedly apologised profusely to his younger brother and his lover , the apology was accepted. Discreetly , Arthur missed the tauntings and tribulations that only his brother could cause him , and was deeply hurt by the insulting accusation .Nonetheless , things are currently on the road back to recovery. So , don't fret.

_ Reality _

' He called ? ,' asked the Frenchman dumbfoundedly. Arthur nodded. ' Did you put the phone down on him? Please tell me you didn't. You and I both know that you have missed him terribly. ,' continues the Frenchman , praying that his lovers brash nature wouldn't have interfered with his family ties. Arthur gave a shy smile and looked up at Francis . ' He's coming this weekend for dinner and staying over .' Arthur had no idea how it happened , but one moment he was sitting comfortably on his couch and the next he was clasped in the Frenchman's grip , being hugged to death. Arthur felt a warm wetness on his shoulder and broke the hug to see lover in tears.

' FRANCIS ! Bloody Hell , why are you crying ? Are you ok? Did I hurt you ? I can get off if you would like ? . Throughout Arthur's tirade Francis smiled through his tears. ' You used to cry at night for many weeks after your brother threw us out. I'm just glad that you have finally reconciled with him.,' said Francis. Arthur stared at his counterpart , eyes wide open and mouth slightly hanging. Silence hung heavy in the room , excluding the giggles and chortles floating in from the kitchen. ' You are such a sap , Francis. But you are my sap.' Francis found himself pulled into another embrace and he eagerly participated in it , finally ending it with a kiss on Arthur's forehead. ' Now , I think we should put the kids the bed. I need to tell you my last and final point .,' said Arthur , confidence oozing from his very being.

Two tiny beings emerged from the kitchen both holding on to their plush toys stood in front of Arthur and Francis. Alfred covered in maple syrup and Matthew slobbered in ketchup. ' I'm guessing you two devils know what time it is? ,' Francis asked as he eyed the amount of damage caused by his sons. Arthur chortled. ' Francis , you go clean the kitchen and I will go bathe the two dangers that we have raised.' Chuckled Arthur as both Alfred and Matthew ran towards the bathroom . Francis nodded and set to work .

~~ Timeskip ~~ ( I knw it wud be adorable to see two squirming chubby toddlers getting their hears scrubbed by a previous powerful empire , but we're skippin that. Sorry .. :D)

As Matthew wriggled into his red pyjamas with the help of Arthur , Alfred was trying , and emphasis on the word TRYING to put on his pyjama bottoms. He had already gotten caught in his batman cape that hung loosely from his pyjama and had to literally be unrolled from it by his dad , but he was still going to try . Matthew on the other hand , had obediently stood still , or as still as he could manage while Arthur dressed him up and sometimes even tickled his sides while getting into his PJ's , and was now calmly tucked into his bed while Arthur fumbled around with Alfred. Once both the tots were back in their beds , Arthur sighed and kissed both their foreheads and wished them goodnight , only to be surprised by Francis standing at the doorway , leaning against its sill.

' Your final point ? I have not forgotten , mon amour .,' smiled Francis as Arthur led him to their room . They both walked towards the balcony , hand in hand enjoying the comfort of the others presence. ' So , mon cher. I have been waiting .' commented Francis , staring out at the thousands of glittering stars shimmering across the night sky. Arthur turned to Francis and pulled his face closer to his lover . ' Today , when I left for work I was rushing . I had to drop the kids , and work was hectic with the promotion and my book being published. I wasn't happy today because when I left today , I forgot to say ' I LOVE YOU ,' to the one I loved the most. I didn't wish my soul reason for existing with an I love you , and that saddened me the most. ' Arthur stopped and looked up at wide crystalline blue eyes staring at him in shock . He held up the Frenchmen's hands and placed them on his heart. ' I love you….,' whispered Arthur , at a stunned Francis.

Francis leaned forward and before pressing his now quivering lips to Arthur's ,whispered ´Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours et à jamais, ma chère.' Their lips met and all Arthur could think about was Francis . _**His Francis**_. A shooting star shot through the sky but the couple was heedless of its presence. What did you need to wish for when you had whatever you wanted right beside you ? _**Love….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~ FIN ~<strong>_

My first chaptered story.. My baby is all grown up now. I think im going to cry... (NOT )

haha , but this is still dedicated to Citygirldreamer.. and my fren ANGELDXDEMONS...

and for those who did not get the long french sentence toward the end ( which i stole from google translate , come on.. Im indian.. NOT FRENCH )- basically says I love you forever and ever , my dear.

I swear this story is so full of fluff that if it cut itself all you would get would be rainbows and cotton candy. YUCK !

Ciao , adieu , arriverderci and bye...

until next time..

- bleedingsmirk ;]


End file.
